Modotte lollipop my version
by syao kun fan
Summary: Takes place during Modotte momotte lollipop Ninas cousin Mizuki comes and falls for one of the charectors is it forte Yakumo Ichi Nanese find out and will the love last or will magic tear them apart


Me: Okay okay I know why do you have a bunch of one chappy storys I only recently found out how to add next chappys lol

Ichi: Ummm.. Your getting of topic

Me: Oh yea thanks Ichi um in this one im sorry either Ichi Nina fans or Yakumo Nina fans but Nina is with zero in this one Ichi is with Rokka and Yakumo is with nah cant tell you yet

Me:(good news voice) Buuut intrudusing in this chappy me thats right in my other fanfictions Ill go by mizuki instead of me too

Nanese: Mizuki-chan weres that dress you got me

Mizuki: hmm in the closet oh and also Im using more of a Modotte mamotte lollipop (cuz Yakumos cooler)

Mizuki: Ill answer the questions you might have at the end

Nanese: (comes out in dress)

Mizuki: Nanese stop cross dressing who are you trying to please _

I waited outside the gym which looked packed then spotted my cousin Nina. "Oh Nanese i told you not to do that now were late!" A voice shouted "Yakumo if you didnt make me change the day we came here out of the girls uniform we wouldnt be in this mess!" an almost female voice yelled back I didnt turn but I heard running footsteps closer and closer until. Crash a Taller boy with a light light brown almost blonde hair and golden eyes was ontop of me. My face was pale the was replaced with a bright red all over. The boys face went red to as he quickly got off " I-Im sorry." He said then he bowed and ran off. With one finger I part of my shoulder length chesnut brown hair behind my ear. My eyes which were to different shades of blue a light ice blue and a dark navy blue twinkled. Then I heard sensi " Our new student is Amiya Mizuki." I shyly walked out and bowed. I scanned the crowd for farmiliar faces then i saw Nina and hatsuka and yo Nina smiledd and waved as did Hatsuka. After all that was over with i walked with Nina and Hatsuka to catch up. Just then two boys walked up to us one and dark brown hair and eyes and the other had spikey blue and blue eyes. Nina smiled "Mizu-chan this is zero and Ichi. "Zero Ichi Mizuki-chan is staying with me at my house now." Nina said (if you have read Modotte mamotte lollipop I know zero and ichi move out of her closet but lets pretend they dont ok) her tone had a bit of warning in it. Ichi the boy with dark brown hair smiled "Its nice to meet you Mizuki-chan." he said bowing zero ignored me as a girl with pink hair ran and jumped on Ichi " ICHI-SAMA!" she yelled Ichi sweat dropped "Rokka this is Mizuki shes new." Ichi said Rokka smiled and took my away from Ichi for a minute "I might like you just stay away from MY Ichi-sama okay." She said I nodded "Dont worry Rokka-chan I wont I actaully found another guy who I wish I could find again." I muttered but apperently Rokka heard she smiled so much it scared me then she laughed and skipped away. I walked back over to Nina as a bell rang "time for class." Nina said as we walked into the room I noticed something which made me blush "What?" Nina asked "N-Nothing." i stuttered just then he got up and was comeing my way until "Hi Nina-chan" he said ignoring me I felt sad but hoped I didnt look sad but apperently Nina noticed "Um Yakumo would you mind when your not busy giving Mizuki-chan a tour?" Nina asked my heart flutteredd but i didnt know why Id just met turned into direct eye contact with me making us both blush he quickly snapped out of it 'Sure." he saidI smiled shyly. "Mizu-chan do you like Yakumo?" Nina asked which made me blush and stutter "N-No why." she gigled as we went to sit down I noticed that the seat that was open that sensi directed me to was right next to Yakumo I blushed and walked next to him "Hi." I smiled he smiled back I blushed class was toture I couldnt pay attention at all but Yakumo is just so soon as the bell rang I quickyl gathered my stuff "Mizuki-chan ready for that tour?" asked Yakumo I jumped then blushed then nodded The whole tour I didnt hear anything Yakumo said I couldnt hear him over my thoughts 'Maybe I should ask if he'll sit by me at lunch I wondered but what if he says no' my head started to spin and my eyes turned to swirls thinking about this then I quickly snapped out of it "Um Mizuki-chan ready to go to lunch Nina-chan asked me to sit by you so you have company whileshe has lunch with Zero." Yakumo said I quickly nodded Id have to remeber to thank Nina later "Yakumo!' I heard a close to girly voice say I looked up from my feet a boy or was it a girl? with purple hair was now infront of Yakumo "Yakumo whyd you ditch me we always go to lunch toghther." The boy said then glared at me "Whos this girl."He said he turned to come face to face with me "Im cuter then you." he said I was confused then mad "What do your mean your cuter then me your a boy and you act like your Yakumo-kun's girlfriend or something." I shouted after I thought about what I said I gasped 'oh no I didnt think about that what if Yakumos gay' "Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry." I said bowing Yakumo hit Nanese in the head then looked at me "No Im sorry Mizuki-chan." He said I looked at his eyes it was like looking into hevean I blushed Yakumo pushed Naneses head down "Nanses sorry to." Yakumo said I gave Yakumo a confusing look he caught on quickly "N-No Mizuki-chan Im not Nansese and I arent I swear." He says I sigh and smile " Um how about we go eat now?" He said trying to change subject "O-Ok." I stuttered Nanese glared but I didnt care I was happy walking next to Yamato-kun.  
Yamato I sighed going into the apretment I sat on the couch right was cute even cuter then Nina and she was perfect her soft straight chesnut brown hair the twinkle in her eyes. "YAKUMO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT TODAY!" goodbye peace. Nanse was probaly prefering to lunch today when Mizuki and I sat under a Sakkura tree and talked without Naese. "You were scaring cute Mizuki-chan and making her think I was gay and if anyone is gay its you and your creepy love for cross dressing" I said with just enough attitude to make nanese stop Nanese turned away "Since when do you fall for ugly girls like this usually when were alone you drop the act." I looked out the window "Mizuki shes different I know I just met her but shes amazing." I muttered "IT DOSNT MATTER! Yakumo open your eyes did you see what Zero put Nina-chan threw he had to leave her here because he cant stay in this human world." Nanese snaped slaming his bedroom door. I walked to the window I was usually the guy who pretended to fall for a pretty face or a good body but Mizuki shes all that and more. Mizuki...  
Mizuki  
I walked into Ninas room and sat on the floor "Mizuki I know Yakumo. Your gonna get hurt." Nina yelled "Its my life Yakumo seems good enough and Ill get to know him but for now leave me alone its my disision." I said with venom in my voice Nina cant control me "Liste Mizu-chan how about we go to that cake shop and talk about this I know you wanna be mature about this but you cant see him."Nina tried sweetly holding out her hand which I swated away "Im sorry. Why dont I try dating a guy who has spikky blue hair and preety much stalks you all day." I said icely Nina glared and raised her hand Nina was never the type to hit people I touched where the hot hand print was Nina ran into her closet.  
Nina  
I closed the door with a slam and cryed "Nina are you okay. What happened?" Zero gasped I looked at the door and Zerro looked surprised Ichi sat up from were he was sitting on the couch "Well Nina you need to tell her sometime why not tomarrow so she knows about Yakumo and why Zero follows you." Ichi said I nodded MizukiNext day  
I left quickly I knew I wouldnt get to far just transfering here but I skipped quickly until."Owiee." I cried from my fall only to look up and blush. "Sorry Mizuki-san." I relized the voice right away and grabbed the hand he offered "Ohiyo Yakumo." I said looking away "Are you lost?" He asked "yeah." I mutttered "Isnt Nina supposed to be showing you around?" He asked I looked away "Her and I got in a little fight yesterday." I explained "Hey wheres Nanese-chan?" I asked Yakumo sweatdropped probaoly because I said chan "We got in a fight too." Yakumo explained I felt bad "h-hey Yakumo-san?" I said rembering Nina and I's fight "What?" He asked looking at me with his golden orange eyes I blushed "H-how many girls friends have you had?" I asked He looked surprised "1 maybe 2 why?" He asked "Nevermind Hiyaku so we wont be late for class." Yelled running ahead orf him "Uh Mizuki-chan. School is this way!" He yelled after me I laughed and ran back to Yakumo.

Mizuki: SO howd you like it sorry its kinda short but next chapter will be double length anyway heres what the japenese is

Ohiyo-morning Hiyaku- Hurry Mizuki: Read and review 


End file.
